Geronimo Rose Tyler
by draco dominus
Summary: He frowned at the sight of a figure on the beach, a pink and yellow someone was walking along the sand. "What are you doing in Norway Rose Tyler?" he asked himself.
1. Geronimo Rose Tyler

The Doctor frowned, patting the Tardis. "What's wrong girl?" he asked, she had seemed almost hesitant to land. He glanced around the Tardis, half expected someone to ask where they were. But it was empty, and he was alone again. The halls void, no noise could be heard but the thrum of the Tardis and his steady chatter. The chatter that no one was there to hear, as they were all safe at home.

He sighed mournfully, and the Tardis hummed. "Hmm?" he asked it, tilting his head to the side. The Tardis was telling him to go outside, it seemed to be over its hesitancy but now seemed excited. He pushed his mournful mood to the back of his mind and straightened his bow tie, heading out of the doors.

The sight made him stop, he could almost hear Amy's voice in his head. 'Where are we Doctor?' He gave a hollow smile. "Darlig Ulv Stranden," There would be a confused silence. "Bad wolf bay," he murmured to himself, pain jabbing at his hearts.

He turned to glance back at the Tardis, no wonder she had seemed hesitant to land. Well, at least they weren't in a parallel world this time. Or so he deluded himself into thinking for half a minute as he stared out into the beach, the chilly air swirling around him. He was standing on top of a small ledge, the Tardis hidden in a little alcove.

He frowned at the sight of a figure on the beach, a pink and yellow someone was walking along the beach. "What are you doing in Norway Rose Tyler?" he asked himself.

So he was in a parallel world, he couldn't help but grin though, at seeing Rose about a hundred meters in front of him. "Where's the other Doctor?" he wondered, tilting his head to the side.

Rose stood on the beach, staring out into the water, her arms curled around her stomach. The Doctor hesitated for a moment before he headed down to the beach, he was selfish, he had to talk to her again.

She turned at the sound of footsteps and eyed him suspiciously. He hid a chuckle as he walked closer to her, wondering how this was going to go.

"Hello Rose," he said quietly, she tilted her head to the side, as if trying to remember where she had seen him before. He stepped closer stared at her directly and took hold of her hand. "Run," he whispered.

Her eyes widened and she stared at him in disbelief. "Doctor," she said, letting go of his hand and pulling him into a deep hug.

He closed his eyes and hugged her tightly. He would have to thank the Tardis. "How?" she whispered, once they withdrew from the hug.

"You'll have to ask the Tardis that one," he said.

She glanced around, looking for it. He took her hand. Hand holding has always been their thing, and led her to the Tardis, she continued to stare at him. "Still not ginger."

He chuckled, smiling at her. "No, next time if I am lucky."

"I like the bow tie."

"Bow ties are cool," he told her earnestly.

She laughed. "New new new Doctor."

He nodded. "Indeed, where is the other me?" He has wondered whether he had bumped into Rose before all of the universes had started to collapse, but she looked older now, older than she had.

"Back home," she said with a nod and a faint smile. "I just wanted a holiday."

"So you came to Norway?"

She glanced at the ground and shrugged. "Why not? I could ask you're the same thing."

"The Tardis landed me here," they reached the Tardis and Rose stared, her face splitting into a wide smile, as she put her hand on the door and pushed it open.

"It's different," was the first thing she said, running her hands along the Tardis, who hummed happily in response. The Tardis had always had a soft spot for Rose, especially after Bad Wolf.

"New new Tardis. But she's the same underneath it all," The Doctor watched Rose happily.

"Doctor?" she turned to him, looking serious.

His hearts stopped. "Yes?" he asked, wondering what she was going to ask.

She bit her lip. "Can you," she paused as if unsure of how she was going to finish the question. "Can I… Can you take me home?" she almost looked surprised at herself, for saying it.

He smiled at her. "Of course Rose," though part of him filled with sorrow. He had almost wished that Rose would chose to travel with him again.

"You are coming in for dinner," she told him seriously, waggling a finger at him, as she walked around the Tardis console with a faint smile.

"I don't do domestic," though that wasn't as true as it had once been.

She turned to face him. "I don't care, you are coming in for dinner."

He relented. "Fine," her grin was worth it and he beamed happily back at her. "Geronimo Rose Tyler," he exclaimed, pulling down on a lever on the console.


	2. Allonsy

Rose grinned the whole while the Tardis flew, as the Doctor ran about the console pulling levers, pressing buttons and turning knobs with great enthusiasm. Rose had sometimes wondered if he actually knew what they all did, or the Tardis knew what he wanted to do and adjusted accordingly. The Doctor stopped half way through his run around and turned to Rose, his eyes alight. "Pull down on that lever," he told her, pointing to it.

She rushed forwards. "This one?" she asked putting her hand around it.

"Yep!" The both of them flew the Tardis, with the Doctor yelling out what to press to Rose, he felt that maybe she deserved it, to have a chance of flying the Tardis one last time.

The Tardis came to a stop, and she swayed grabbing onto the console to stop herself falling over, the Doctor who had many years of experience, adjusted the way he stood accordingly, and toppled over anyway. She giggled at him, holding out her hand. The Doctor took it and pulled himself up to his feet, brushing himself off and straightening the bow tie.

He held out his arm to her, and she looped hers through with a smile. The duo left the Tardis, and ended up standing on the corner of a suburban street, lines of houses spread out in front of them, each house with it's own little difference it's own little quirk. Children's toys in the garden of one, elaborate statues in another, an overgrown garden, a garden that had clearly had a lot of work on the garden.

"Nice area?" the Doctor said, it was half a question asking if it was, and half a statement saying that it looked like one.

Rose nodded, abstract minded. "It's lovely," she said with a glance at the one they were passing. "Though the people that live there aren't," she added as an undertone, he hid a smile.

They reached Rose's house. "Hush," she said with an amused smile, as the colour of the door was blue, as close to the Tardis colour that the two of them could find. In comparison, it made the house stand out.

"I like it," he told her smiling, patting the door fondly. He eyed the key that she took out. "Is that your Tardis key?" he appeared surprised.

She held it up into the light. "The very same one you gave me after we came home a year later than we were meant to," she gave him a pointed look and he shuffled awkwardly. "I still don't know if Mum's forgiven you for that," she said with a laugh inserting the key into the door. He frowned, hoping that he wouldn't bump into said Tyler during this visit.

"Doctor?" Rose called out, shutting the door behind them both. The Doctor nearly answered, before he realised that Rose was calling out to the metacrisis Doctor, _her _Doctor.

"I'm in the study Rose!" the Doctor started, how strange it was to hear his previous voice, it sounded so foreign but at the same time not. Strange to think that he had talked like that.

"Do you want to come out dear? We've got company."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

"If it's Jackie…" Rose's Doctor trailed off, and Rose snorted, it appeared his relationship with Jackie was still on tenterhooks. Her Doctor, walked out of a room on the left, and stopped at the sight of Rose and this other man. He frowned slightly for a brief moment before breaking into a grin. "Hello Doctor."

Rose stared.

"Hello," The Doctor replied.

Rose continued to stare. "How…"

"You don't think I wouldn't recognise myself Rose?" her Doctor asked with an amused shake of her head. "He may have regenerated, but I am still the person he was when I was created." Rose muttered something nonsensical under her breath, and her Doctor chuckled.

"Well into the kitchen than, you too and I'll make some tea," she shooed them in, watching fondly as they entered the kitchen, starting to chatter at each other in their excited manner. Though there was an edge to them, they both seemed somewhat reserved, that was mostly hided by their enthusiasm.

"So why did you regenerate this time?" Rose's Doctor asked, as the two sat down at the table, and Rose went to fiddle with the kettle.

"Oh, radiation," her Doctor frowned slightly, wondering how he had managed such a feat. The eleventh Doctor leaned back in his chair. "Long story that one, involves the master and the timelords."

If he had looked shocked at the mention of the master, it was nothing to a few seconds later with the timelords. "Timelords?" he stuttered, his eyes wide. The Doctor nodded, and proceeded to tell the tale, Rose had forgotten completely about the tea as she leaned on the bench and watched the two Doctor's with a faint smile.

"Come sit down Rose," the metacrisis Doctor said, with a glance over his shoulder at her. "Because I don't think that tea is getting done," he smiled widely at her, and she shrugged with a smile, pulling up a chair next to him, interlocking her fingers with his. The duo smiled at each other, and The Doctor stared sadly for a few moments but pushed it back.

Beneath it all he was happy, happy that Rose was happy, that she seemed to be enjoying her life with the Doctor. "So what do you two do?" he asked them, bringing their attention back to him. "Torchwood still?" he asked of Rose, who had joined the first time he had left her in Norway.

She nodded. "Yep, The Doctor joined," the prodded him in the side. "Only because he didn't want to work in a shop," she teased of him.

"It's bad enough I've got a mortgage," he muttered disdainfully under his breath. "I wasn't about to go work in a _shop!_ Imagine that," he wrinkled his nose, and Rose laughed.

The Doctor smiled fondly. "The Doctor and Rose Tyler, defenders of the earth."

The metacrisis glanced sideways at Rose, and grinned, she grinned back. "Sounds about right. Always on the run me and you."

"Allonsy Rose Tyler," he said with a chuckle. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Either would I," she grinned, with her tongue poking the tip of her top teeth.

He was happy that she was happy, but he was also dreadfully lonely.

* * *

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	3. You Were Fantastic

The Doctor watched Rose and her Doctor, as they chattered happily, as he asked her about her small trip away. He had the tiniest flicker of worry on his expression every time that Rose turned away to talk to the Doctor, as if he was worried that Rose would leave him, that Rose would chose the Doctor with the Tardis, the Doctor that could take her to the stars, through time and space, instead of stuck here with him.

To be honest, the Doctor wasn't sure which he would rather. He wanted to travel with Rose again, the thought made him ache with happiness but she was happy here, and she had her Doctor, they could grow old together. _Together_, where he could not. The curse of the timelords, he would always be left alone again, left to wander the universe. Just a mad man with a box. Was he selfish enough to do that? If Rose asked, would he say yes?

He watched her eyes light up at her Doctor, with their hands linked under the table, and thousands of unsaid things passing between them. The way he seemed to smile every time that he glanced at her, the way that she had smiled on the beach when thinking about him.

_Stuck with you, it's not so bad._

_Yeah?_

_Yes._

He smiled sadly at his yellow and pink Rose Tyler, and she turned and beamed at him. It made his hearts ache. He could see the difference in the smile she gave him to the smile she gave her Doctor, for him it was purely affection with a hint of the love she had for him. She would always love the Doctor, but now she had her Doctor, and he loved her, more than the Doctor could because the Doctor could never admit it, and he could and did, and they had each other.

"Excuse me," Rose said, disappearing out of the room and into the hall to the bathroom.

The two Doctors stared at each other for a few long moments. Strange that at one time they had been the same person, with the same memories and now they differed. The Doctor had memories of Amy and Rory and River, of new adventures and aliens. The other Doctor had new memories of Rose, of domestics, and owning their own house with a Tardis blue front door. Of the adventure that he could never have.

He stood abruptly and headed to the door. "Doctor?" Her Doctor said, before he left the room, he turned to face him. "Say goodbye to Rose, she was distraught she didn't get to last time." Pain jabbed at him again, at that thought, when he left Rose and her Doctor at Bad Wolf Bay… he nodded sharply. "Oh, and Doctor?" the Doctor waited.

"Allonsy."

The Doctor couldn't help but grin, at the connection the two of them held. "Geronimo," he replied with a smile. "Goodbye Doctor."

"Goodbye."

The Doctor left the room, and the house with a half smile at the door. He was halfway back to the Tardis when the door flung open. "Doctor!" Rose yelled, running to him, he stopped and turned and she flung herself into his arms. "You have to say goodbye," she muttered into his neck.

"Goodbye Rose Tyler," he said voice quiet as she withdrew from the hug.

She leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye Doctor," behind the both of them her Doctor was standing by the front door watching them, a faint look of longing at the sight of the Tardis in the background.

He turned to leave, and had only managed two steps before Rose called his name once more. He turned. "Doctor, you were fantastic, absolutely fantastic."

He beamed at her. "You keep running Rose."

"Till the end of my days."

They stared at each-other for a few moments with a smile before he turned back to his Tardis, the only constant in his life. He reached the door and turned to see Rose embracing her Doctor.

"I thought for a moment you were going to leave."

"Never."

Her Doctor smiled as he twirled her around, turning to look as the sound of the Tardis brought to their attention the leaving Doctor. They held hands and watched, a reminder of their days as travellers.

* * *

Review please. Or I'll send a Dalek after you.


End file.
